Arena
"The holy land for the brave and the eager to learn. Famous for violence and delicious soft-serve ice cream." The Arena can be found on Level 4 next to Ebel City. It opens at the start of Chapter 1: The Weight Of A Life and is completely optional. Tutorial In the arena you can complete tutorials, in order to learn the mechanics and controls of the game. There are 16 different tutorials, which are all the same from the manual. # Charging and Attacking # Changing Characters # Scratch Damage # The Hero Gauge # Hero Actions # The Tri-Attack # Switching Weapons # Using Items # The Magazine Case # Body Parts # Leader Assault # Bunkers # Gauge Breaking # Multiple Charges # Bonus Shots # Smackdown Ranks In the Arena, you fight groups of enemies for experience and items. The group you fight is dependent on the rank you are in and the level in the rank. There are 50 different ranks throughout the arena, each and every one unlocks after the previous rank has been completed 3 times, but also require you to have progressed far enough in the game to appear. Note that it costs rubies to participate in a battle, with increasing costs the higher rank you attempt. For each time you complete the same rank, the Allotment ratio for rubies goes up, but the amount of Battle Coins will always be the same for each rank. When you've won 10 battles in a single rank, the rank becomes starred, but it is still possible to increase the Allotment ratio after it becoming starred. Arena Ranks These are the enemies you will find in each rank, and what each rank offers in terms of drops. For individual enemy drops, see the Bestiary. The Arena Ranks become available gradually as you play the game. * Chapter 1: Rank 1. * Chapter 2: Rank 2 - 5. * Chapter 3: Rank 6 - 7. * Chapter 4: Rank 8 - 9. * Chapter 5: Rank 10 - 11. * Chapter 6: Rank 12 - 23. * Chapter 7: No new ranks. * Chapter 8: Rank 24 - 35. * Chapter 9: Rank 36 - 40. * Chapter 10: Up to Rank 42. * Chapter 11: No new ranks. * Chapter 12: No new ranks. * Chapter 13: No new ranks. * Chapter 14: Rank 43. * Chapter 15: Rank 44. * Chapter 16: Rank 45. * Chapter 16 (After the 2 first bosses): Rank 46 - 50. Boss Battles Every fifth rank contains a boss when you reach the 3rd level of that rank. These are special battles that gain you special items. You can only defeat these bosses once. Rewards When you win a battle, you are rewarded rubies and Battle Coins. The amount of rubies and the type/amount of coins depends on the rank and level. You can exchange the coins for many possible items, and you can also sell items that have been purchased with coins, in order to gain extra rubies. Category:Extras Category:Guide Category:Locations